1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to clarifiers, and, in one aspect to a leak-inhibiting or leak-free bottom structure for a clarifier vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Clarifiers are used to separate suspended solids from a liquid in which they are suspended. A typical clarifier has a vessel for holding the liquid and some type skimmer or rake which facilitates movement of the solids upwardly so that a clear liquid remains. A wide variety of liquids are clarified including many liquids that contain chemical substances which damage or destroy walls of the clarifier vessel. For example, a clarifier vessel with walls made of steel reinforced concrete can be attacked by chemicals such as sulfates, chlorides, or alkalis in a typical waste water stream or mixed sludge liquor.
Primary sludge clarifiers are typically used to separate out from wastewater suspended particulate matter (such as sand, rust and tar) or floating matter (such as grease, oil or styrofoam). Secondary sludge clarifiers are typically used to separate out waste activated sludge from a mixed liquor containing biological bodies and water. Certain prior art clarifier vessels have a steel sidewall with a portion of the sidewall embedded in concrete.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient clarifier sidewall and bottom wall for use in sludge clarifiers. There has long been a need for such a wall (lateral and/or bottom) which is impervious to attack by chemicals in liquids or liquors contained in a clarifier vessel. There has long been a need for an effective method of joining a clarifier vessel side wall to a clarifier vessel bottom wall.